Airstrike
Reviews Summary Personal Computing Today Issue 3 Writer: Chris Palmer Airstrike is a version of the popular arcade game Scramble, whose format is very similar to the original arcade version, with a fighter craft flying horizontally across the screen through a series of caverns and mazes. It is divided into three sections. The first section is made up of mountainous terrain which is defended heavily by surface to air missiles. Your mission is to fly through this section destroying these missiles while capturing fuel and ammunition dumps which are needed to replenish your ever dwindling supplies. The second section is populated by fission bombs which are released by satellites and fall like rain across a central cavern through which you must pass. When you have completed these sections successfully you must then enter the labyrinth. To do this you must pass through a series of airlocks which can only be opened if you destroy their activating mechanism. Once you have entered the first section of the labyrinth you then encounter enemy fighters which guard the airlocks. If you manage to complete this section you then start back at the beginning on a new level where the action is much meaner. Airstrike is very difficult to play and unless you are a seasoned gamester takes a long time to master the controls. The best tactic to adopt is to con a friend, wife or lover into operating the smart bomb release button. Otherwise you literally haven't got enough hands to play the game - you need two just to manoeuvre the aircraft and operate the fire button to release missiles. Despite this the program is well written and uses the Atari computer facilities to the full. I think that this program could easily achieve the cult status of the Atari Pac-Man or Star Raiders. Graphics in this program are up to the Atari computers usually high standard making it a delight to watch both for graphical representation and use of colour. Ratings Table *Program Quality - 5 *Value for Money - 4 *Presentation On-screen - 5 *Ease of Use - 4 *Crashproofing - 4 *Supplied Instructions - 4 *Overall - 87% News C+VG Issue 5 - (February 1982) - Battle of the planets - page 21 Inter-planet feudal warfare is raging and as chief in command of the galactic space cruiser force you direct all craft in a bid to fend off enemy beings. But the territory in which you and your space fleet are fighting is uncharted. You are flying blind. Your only aid is your radar on which the horizon unfolds seconds before you fly over the terrain. Missiles are fired at you from all sides. On the ground are bases which you must destroy — if you don't there's a chance they will shoot you down. Enemy craft litter the sky, constantly blasting your ship with lethal laser fire. Fortunately your unique space cruiser has ample ammunition facilities. You can open your holds to drop bombs on craft flying below you or on ground stations. Or you can make use of your laser guns fitted to the front and back of your vessel. The horizon is not straightforward. There are mountains which appear suddenly in front of you, and which occasionally develop into narrow tunnels through which you must navigate your ship. Airstrike has been developed for the Atari 400 and requires 16K memory capacity. It comes in either cassette or disc form. Gemini Electronics is the supplier and the price is £15.95 for tape and £18.95 for disc. Category:Atari 400/800/XL/XE Games Category:English Software Category:Personal Computing Today Reviews Category:Atari 400/800/XL/XE Games scoring 85% or more